Existentialism of Love
by hushhushyou
Summary: He told himself he was an avenger, that’s what his heart had chosen. But his heart had also taken an interest in a girl whom he would have never thought he would have taken an interest in. [SasukexSakura oneshot.]


So I drank some of an iced latte, which caused me the lack of sleep, which concluded to me writing this somewhat lame oneshot xD. Okay it's a really lame oneshot but whatever lol. Oh also I have to thank and credit my friend Ping because he gave me the idea!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto obviously or I would have made Sasuke impregnate Sakura a LONG time ago. Hah just kidding about the impregnating part..

_Italics _– someone is thinking.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Sakura was humming lightly to a tune inside her head. She had gone grocery shopping to prepare dinner for herself. She didn't bother eating with anyone else, even all those countless times Naruto had asked her to join him. She just didn't like eating with anyone else. Although there was one person she didn't mind sharing a dinner with but she tried not to think about him. Especially ever since that day he left. It had been 1 in half years since then.

Sakura had continued shopping until she got all the things she needed. As she walked out of the store, Kakashi had walked by and glanced towards Sakura with keen awareness. She smiled brightly and walked away unnoticed of his odd countenance. Kakashi stared at her retreating figure and smirked underneath his mask. _I guess she hasn't noticed._ He walked off and took out his Icha Icha Paradise and decided to wait till tomorrow to confront Sakura. Meanwhile Sakura was walking her way towards her house. She was still humming slightly and didn't bother to notice someone walking into her. She bumped into the person and dropped the bag full of groceries, awaiting for the pain that was meant from her fall. But to her surprise, she didn't touch the ground. Instead an arm hoisted her upwards. Sakura muttered infinite apologies as she bent down on the ground to gather all the things that had fallen out of the bag. The same arm that hoisted her up helped gather everything. Sakura looked up to apologize once more but found herself staring at the top of a hooded cloak. Then it lifted up showing none other than Sasuke's face. Sakura gasped. _Is that really him? Did he return finally?_ Sasuke grimaced and whispered to himself

"Oh shit mother fucker of god." He stood up trying to get away but Sakura grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. She then looked him up and down making sure that it WAS Uchiha Sasuke. After she had finally convinced herself it was, she hugged him. Sasuke was caught off guard and stumbled.

"Uh. Sakura you can get off me."

"I can't believe you're back!"

"Hn." Sasuke did not have time for this. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke glaring. She was shocked to find him back. _What the hell is he doing here?_ But she was so occupied with excitement to think about why he was there. Then her excitement drained into anger. So she started hitting him and tears threatened to fall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sakura."

"How can you come back like this and glare at me like **I** did something wrong?"

"Sakura please."

"Fucking bastard!" Sakura continued yelling with profanity included. Everybody who had been minding his or her own business stared at the pair, not noticing one of them happened to be Sasuke.

"Sakura please stop, everyone's looking at us." But to no avail Sakura did not stop hitting him and tried to stop tears from falling down her face.

"Okay. If I take you with me to get something to eat, will you stop hitting me?" Sakura stopped instantly. _Was that all that took her to stop? Guess she's still impotent as ever. _Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura had noticed everybody's stares and willed herself to stop, even though it made her seem weak. But she knew herself that she improved so she didn't care what others or even what Sasuke thought about her. They both walked off to a secluded restaurant where nobody had noticed Sasuke's presence. As they walked in, they chose a table near the back. They sat down and scanned the menus. After ordering their food they sat and waited for it to come. Nobody had said anything the whole time. After fidgeting in her seat for 10 minutes, Sakura finally spoke up.

"Why'd you come back?" She stared intently into Sasuke's midnight eyes. He glanced at her emerald orbs momentarily before turning his head. His intentions of coming back were only to see Sakura, even if it was for a short period of time. He couldn't help but sneak back into his home village just to see the pink haired girl. But of course he wasn't going to admit this. He still had trouble admitting to **himself** that he had _any_ apparent feelings for her. So he made up another excuse.

"I just.. wanted to check up on everyone and see how they were doing."

"Oh really? How'd they react?"

"I didn't exactly present myself to them." Sakura gave a questioned look.

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to make a big scene." Sasuke spat churlishly while glaring back at Sakura. She smiled nervously.

"Er. Sorry about that. I was just overwhelmed with shock. I kinda went.. ballistic."

"Hn." Once again silence filled the table. The food had finally come and they ate quietly, occasionally glancing at each other. Sakura sighed in frustration as she lifted up rice into her mouth. It was hard to convey small talk. Especially since it was Sasuke she was dealing with. Finally after an hour or so, they finished up their meals and walked back out onto the now deserted streets of Konoha. It was getting dark and the lights had shone brightly on the stone pavement. Sasuke decided to walk Sakura back home before he made his departure back to Sound. Of course Sakura did not know this so she just assumed he was walking her back home and going back to his own house. They had still not spoken any other words besides the short conversation they had back at the restaurant. Sakura being easily agitated with the silence decided to start conversation. Or atleast try.

"So what're you going to do after this?" She took a glimpse of Sasuke shrugging his shoulders. _Of course he's not going to say anything. Does he still think I'm annoying?_ Sakura frowned at the thought. She probably WAS still an annoyance to him. Sasuke took notice of Sakura's sudden change of expression. He wanted so bad to help her. To make sure she was always happy, but he couldn't. He still hadn't killed Itachi. There was nothing he could do to let himself stay. He told himself he was an avenger, that's what his heart had chosen. But his heart had also taken an interest in a girl whom he would have never thought he would have taken an interest in. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. He wanted to tell Sakura, the feelings he had formed for her. He also wanted to tell her that he couldn't stay but he didn't want to upset her. She would still be upset anyway, because he would still leave. But as long as he didn't have to face her dejection right at the spot, than it was perfectly fine. Although at the same time, it wasn't fine at all. Everything was fucked up. Interrupting him from his thoughts, Sakura had coughed, alerting him that they were nearing her house.

"So this was an interesting day."

"Aa."

"It was nice to see you again, Sasuke-_kun­._" Sakura smiled genuinely. Sasuke winced at the hearing of the suffix he longed to hear all day and a shooting pain went through his heart as he watched the girl smile. He just couldn't get rid of the guilt feeling of having to leave her. But he had to. _I'm sorry Sakura. But I promise that when I'm done with Itachi, I'll come back._ Sakura coughed again and Sasuke noted that they had finally reached her house. They both stood near the doorway and stared at each other.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you."

"I promise I'll come back for you." Sasuke blurted out. Sakura looked up in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Hn." Sasuke looked away in embarrassment. If Sakura heard right, Sasuke had told her that he'd come back for her. But what was he talking about? Instead of forcing it out of him though, she decided that she'd just wait for whatever surprise that was bestowing upon her. She reached for the doorknob but she didn't open it. She didn't want to end the day with that. So she turned around to say something and part of the surprise she was waiting for came. Sasuke had kissed her. Sakura's face was etched with bewilderment. But she felt Sasuke's tongue gently tugging it's way to her mouth. She opened it involuntarily and allowed their tongue's to touch. Sasuke deepened the kiss and he could feel the electricity going through both of their bodies as he held her. But he had to stop; he was running out of time. So he pulled away and smiled back at Sakura sincerely. Then out of nowhere he vanished, leaving a flabbergasted Sakura behind. She stared out blankly to the space in which Sasuke HAD been occupying. Registering the image of him kissing her, along with his charmed smile. Even though that was the best moment that had ever happened to her. It dawned on Sakura that, Sasuke had officially left again. But as much as she wanted to be sad about it, she knew that he'd come back someday. He promised, and for some reason, Sakura knew he meant it. She smiled to herself and walked back into the house forgetting all about the groceries she had forgotten back near the store. Sasuke, hiding himself in a near tree, smirked as he watched Sakura walk back in. Satisfied to see her smiling face, Sasuke headed off back to his destination.

The next day, Kakashi had called Sakura and Naruto out to meet at the usual meeting spot. As Sakura stood there by herself waiting, Kakashi had appeared. She was surprised to find him there before Naruto. Kakashi stared sternly at Sakura causing her to stutter.

"W-what did I do?" Kakashi laughed to himself.

"What'd you do yesterday?"

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean..?"

"You're not the only one who knew about him 'visiting'." Kakashi found himself smirking under his mask again. Sakura gawked.

"You.. You know?"

"Everything."

"How?" Sakura looked flustered. This whole time Kakashi knew about Sasuke's reappearance yet he had done nothing about it. Kakashi hadn't responded. He knew what she was thinking. And she was right. He had done nothing because there was nothing he could've done. Most of the experienced Chuunins and Jounins had noticed Sasuke. They had told Tsunade but after they had seen Sasuke taking an interest in watching a shopping Sakura, they knew that they couldn't intervene. He didn't come to destroy anything or anyone. Nor did he come to stay. He came because he had fallen in love with a certain pink haired kunoichi and everyone knew it. Well mostly everyone. Sakura slapped her forehead causing Kakashi to question her.

"What about this, bothers you?"

"Does he. Does Sasuke.. you think he has feelings for me..?" Kakashi nodded before replying.

"Sasuke didn't come here to check up on anyone. Except for you." Sakura smiled at the thought. So she wasn't just imagining everything. It was all true.

"Yah. And I know he'll come back again one day." Sakura saw Kakashi smiling back at her.

"WHO'S COMING BACK?" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura giggled. Like I said, **mostly** everyone knew it. It was going to be tough explaining to Naruto but Sakura did, except she left out the kiss. Just thinking about it, Sakura touched her lips. _He'll come back again. For me._ Then her thoughts were disengaged as Naruto cried out in anger knowing he was the only one who hadn't noticed Sasuke's presence. Sakura stifled her laugh.

"Come on Naruto. Let's not make a scene."

* * *

**I know. That was the suckiest ending EVER. But the latte was wearing off on me lol. This wasn't up to par as I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review and I can take _constructive_ criticism. Thanks! Oh and if anyone is wondering what the title means.. I dunno I just made it up hesitantly :P**


End file.
